doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prime
"Prime" is the the second epsode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 17th July 2010. Synopsis "Witness the dawn of the New Kaleds!" - Dalek Prime The TARDIS locates a dangerous energy pulse on a planet in the year, 14000. Investigating, the Doctor, Martha and Kale see that Davros had survived the destruction of the Crucible, and has performed sickening experiments on the planet's inhabitants, rebuilding the Daleks with a monstrous creature known as the Dalek Prime. Plot In the TARDIS console room, Kale is seen looking in awe at everything inside. Martha comments on this and the Doctor tells her that Kale's race are uncontrollably curious, fascinated by everything new they see, because they 'have seen so much of everything, they begin looking for something else.' The TARDIS then shakes violently, the Doctor sees that there is an 'energy pulse' resonating from a nearby planet. The pulse is so strong that it is causing disturbances throughout the entire galaxy it resides in. The Doctor warns that if it continues, the galaxy could collapse on itself. The TARDIS is then steered towards the planet. Meanwhile, a familiar figure looks up at the TARDIS from a computer screen on the planet - Davros. He tells a silhoetted figure behind him (all that is revealed is a light from a Dalek eyestalk and the flashing headlamps) that this is the moment both of them have been waiting for. The figure responds in a human voice mixed with that of a Dalek's, stating, 'The enemy of the Daleks will meet his end at the hands of the Kaleds!' The TARDIS lands and the Doctor, Martha and Kale see that the entire planet is nothing but desert. Kale notices a large, silver building in the distance and they go to investigate. Once they reach the building, they see that to their horror - it is swarming with Daleks. The Doctor looks in disbelief, saying that the whole Dalek species was wiped out. A trio of Daleks approach them. Kale shoots one down with his pistol. The remaining two promptly fire at him, but he is wearing a Shield Manacle, given to Intellegence Soldiers to deflect energy weapons, the only weapon that penetrate Gandrian skin. The Daleks then stop, stating that all three of them must follow them to come before the 'Dalek Prime'. They willingly surrender and are taken inside the building. They arrive in a darkened room and see Davros gloating at them. The Doctor asks why the Daleks refer to Davros as 'Dalek Prime'. The Daleks respond by saying they were not referring to Davros. The silhoetted figure from before (completely covered by the darkness, apart from eye and lamps) then answers, 'They answer to me!' The Daleks recoil at the Dalek Prime's voice. Davros triumphantly states that he has created a new type of Dalek, one that surpasses all in purity and brutality. As he boasts, the entire room is lit and the true form of the Dalek Prime is revealed: a humanoid creature, with the same skin tone as a Dalek mutant (even the eyes are the same), connected to a wheelchair-like apparatus that resembles a Dalek casing. Davros describes the creature as a 'New Kaled'. The Doctor expresses intense disgust at such a creature. Davros is amused by his anger and reveals that the Dalek Prime is the template that create all the Daleks on the planet, made by the creature's blood, slowly being drained from its body by tubes inserted into its back. The Doctor asks to speak to the Dalek Prime. The Dalek Prime allows him to address him. The Doctor asks him how he was created. The Dalek Prime finds this strange as he would think this would be a question for Davros. The Doctor then explains that in order to create such a creature as the Dalek Prime, another species must be used as a 'host form' - the species that used to occupy the planet. The Doctor then asks for the Dalek Prime's name. The Dalek Prime threatens to exterminate the Doctor but he persists in asking. The question seems to cause the Dalek Prime great agony until he screams in a completely Dalek voice: 'SUKHOL!' The Daleks seem suprised that the Dalek Prime has a name, and because it is from a species that is not Dalek. Their suprise turns to aggression, calling the creature an 'Abomination' and attempt to exterminate it. The Dalek Prime manages to disable their weapons, revealing that it has complete technological control of all Dalek machinery, manipulating it through a 'wireless network'. It then reveals it has a genetic link as well, implanting orders into the Daleks' brains, not through their casings' internal speakers. With this revelation, the Dalek Prime calmly proceeds to implant thoughts into the entire Dalek fleet's minds, causing them extreme pain. The Daleks then shut down, apparently being destroyed from the inside. The Doctor, Martha, Kale and Davros find this act as a heinous form of genocide (Davros, more sees it as the destruction of his work). The Dalek Prime asks why he is being condemned, viewing his actions as destroying the 'greatest enemy of the whole Universe'. The Doctor verbally attacks the Dalek Prime's callousness, saying he truly is the greatest Dalek, through brutality. The Dalek Prime is infuriated by this claim, but then snaps, stating, 'If what you say is true, then all that is left for me to do is... EX-TER-MIN-ATE!' This outbursts causes him to activate the Dalek factory behind him and Dalek mutant are seen being hooked up to Dalek casings still being built. Kale manages to quickly fashion Dalek guns from deceased Daleks into handheld weapons, he gives one to Martha. The Doctor asks Davros how to stop the factory. Davros states that the only way for the factory to stop is by the hand of the Dalek Prime, and he snidely comments on the probability of acheiving that. The Doctor attempts to reason with the Dalek Prime once more, telling him that these creatures that he is building are what made him that way, what killed everyone he ever knew. The Dalek Prime starts to consider this. Kale and Martha start destroying all the Daleks that are built and exit the factory. The Dalek Prime admits how he misses his family and remembers them being slaughtered, followed by himself being exterminated then revived into the creature he is now. He morosely turns a switch that causes the whole building to begin falling apart - the Dalek Prime had activated a self-destruct sequence. A hatch and ladder open leading to the roof to safety. Kale and Martha run up. The Doctor follows but then asks the Dalek Prime to come with them, saying he could help. The Dalek Prime replies quietly, 'Believe me, you're the only one who cares.' The Doctor accepts it and runs up the ladder and he, Martha and Kale run to safety. The factory explodes behind them. In the TARDIS, Martha asks if Davros survived the explosion. The Doctor grimly responds, 'He has survived worse.' Before shrugging it off, and activating the TARDIS. Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Kale Phoenix - Thomas Law * Davros - Julian Bleach * Dalek Prime - Ben Whishaw * Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs Production * Clips from Journey's End were used in this episode. See Also * Dalek Prime * Skaro III Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor